Apparatus, such as portable communication devices (e.g. mobile cellular telephones) usually include a plastic cover which houses and protects the electronic components of the apparatus from damage (e.g. from atmospheric conditions such as rain or from being knocked by the user of the apparatus). Users usually prefer apparatus with an aesthetically pleasing cover and there is an increasing demand for apparatus which include metallic covers.
Metallic covers are electrically conductive and are sometimes contactlessly (electromagnetically) fed by an antenna element which is positioned within the apparatus to transmit and receive radio frequency signals. However, the operational resonant frequency band of the apparatus is then determined by the dimensions of the cover and this may constrain the design of the cover and the apparatus.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide an alternative apparatus.